The current search engine results page shows a title, caption, and link to webpage or website. Typically, the caption is static and does not change. With the recent increase in user engagement in social networking, millions of users post and share updates with friends and followers on a daily basis. The rise in the use of social media such as microblogging sites and social networks for people, for example, has become a significant driver of Internet traffic towards websites. While using such media, users not only share content and links to webpages to their social network, but the users may also provide additional signals about the nature of the user links. For instance, a user sending a link to a movie page is also likely to add an annotation that provides some qualitative signal concerning the movie (whether the user likes it or not). However, these annotations and/or other content are not fully utilized.